


Birthday

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason may not know exactly what date it is, but he does know it's important enough to warrant some effort on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

There was some poor woman screaming in the back of the restaurant, in an absolute panic, instructing the other dumbfounded servers to  _not_  panic, because everything was going to be  _just fine._  
  
Alice, for his part, had kept admirably quiet, considering how badly he wanted to reach across the table and punch Jason right in the jaw. Instead, he kept his hands to himself, scrubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand as though it would somehow just make this whole day just  _go away._  Alice dared chance a glance at the other man from under his hands, a tumble of dark hair somewhat obstructing his view.   
  
Jason sat across from him and stared. His machete, still bloodied and making just a horrible mess on the table, lay in front of him. He was watching him as though he expected  _Alice_  to do something.  _Perfect._  
  
With a sigh, Alice turned somewhat to wave the blithering waitress over. He waited patiently for her to get her hiccuping under control. She marched resolutely over to their table, her notebook held tightly to her chest as though she really thought that was going to protect her from Jason's blade. Alice tried to keep the smirk off his face as best he could when she asked if she could help them.  
  
"I feel like I should tell you that its my birthday today." Alice said, and this time he did grin, because the whole thing was just  _ludicrous._  He'd never told Jason when it was, and even if he had, he wasn't sure that Jason had the wherewithal to determine that today was the actual date, much less  _do_  anything about it.  
  
The waitress merely nodded, though the widening of her eyes and quiver of her lip quietly asked if Alice had lost his goddamn mind. And, well, maybe he had.  
  
"Look, I'm not asking you to do anything  _special;_  I just kind of feel like..." Well. Like he owed her an explanation as to why there were two dead men lying at the entrance to the diner, and a scary-looking, bloodied and bruised couple sitting at the first table. He trailed off instead, because,  _really,_  there was no justification for  _that._  
  
She shook her head softly. "Just... you know... just..." She said, gulping softly as she considered what she was going to say. "What do you  _want_ , anyways?" She finally asked, a bit petulantly.   
  
The tone of her voice was not lost on Jason, who jerked around suddenly. Alice gave the man a warning kick under the table, knowing it wasn't hard enough to actually  _do_  anything, but fortunately, Jason took the hint and settled back down. The frightened waitress wisely backed up a few steps.  
  
"Well, since we're here anyways,"  _and I get the feeling we're not leaving until we do,_  he thought, giving his companion a cursory glare. "Maybe we could just get a milkshake? I'll pay for it, and whatever..." He very pointedly  _did not_  look at those corpses.  
  
She nodded curtly, jotting down the order on her notepad. "What kind?" She asked more confidently, now that she had something to focus on.  
  
Alice just shrugged. "Any preference?" he asked Jason.  
  
Jason stared right back at Alice.  
  
"...I guess strawberry would be nice." Why not? He was in a mood anyways.  
  
"Strawberry." The waitress drawled, marking it down. "We'll get right on it, for you."  
  
"Take your time." Alice said.  
  
" _No, we'll get right on it._ " She said, jogging back to the kitchen and the small group of whimpering workers.  
  
Alice chuckled, turning back to Jason, and placing his hand, palm up, on the table. "Good service, here." He remarked gently.  
  
Jason took Alice's hand between both of his, rubbing it softly. Alice was almost certain that if Jason hadn't been wearing that mask, there'd have been a look of fondness on what was left of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have actually wrote this for Alice's birthday, lol. I have no idea.


End file.
